Your Corrupted Light
by VexatiousCee
Summary: What if Ryou Bakura could send a letter to his darker side Yami Bakura today? What would he say? What would he feel?   anti-Tendershipping


**~Ryou Bakura~**

_**You… You destroyed me.**_

_You found me through an artefact that was given to me by my father. You claimed that fate was playing its part, and that I was a reincarnation of your precious Thief King, who lived in another age._

_You possessed me. You made me do things that I thought I wasn't even capable of._

_Because of you, I killed innocent people. Because of you, I hurt those close to me. For the very first time in my life, I felt like I belonged somewhere. I felt like I actually had friends._

_And then you? You took all of that away from me. __**All of it!**_

_You forced me to duel. Not for fun, but for stakes higher than anyone could ever imagine. You forced me to take souls right out of the bodies of the pure. You forced me to hurt __**everyone. **_

_People couldn't trust me anymore. They didn't know whether I was Ryou Bakura, or an ancient spirit evil and merciless beyond imagination pretending to be Ryou Bakura. So people kept away from me._

_And even now, after you've been destroyed, people still stay away from me. They still think I'm evil._

_You know what? I don't blame them. Because I hardly feel pure anymore._

_You've __**corrupted **__me. I used to be kind… I used to be warm. _

_And now?_

_I'm that scary white-haired teen who will probably stab you in the back when you least expect it. _

_Everyone's soul has been returned to their rightful places now that you've been destroyed. And now, so many people have a reason to hate me. They have a reason to want to __**draw my blood.**_

_But it's not me they should be trying to kill. It's __**you.**__**You ruined so many lives. **_

_**You took away so many souls.**_

_**You killed so many people.**_

_And for __**what? For what?**_

_**Because of a grudge? For revenge on an ancient pharaoh?**_

_**It's not good enough. It's never good enough!**_

_You duelled against villains and heroes alike. You fought so hard and so long, only to be brought down in the end_

_**It's a shame. For you to ruin so many and do so little. **_

_I tried to escape you so many times. I'd run to the farthest corners, I'd weep in front of the strongest foes and I'd fight you until I had reached my limit._

_But you __**exploited **__my weaknesses._

_You took __**advantage **__of what I lacked in, and allowed yourself to fill in the missing pieces of my life that __**I was meant to find alone!**_

_**When I ran, you would hunt me down and possess me all over again. When I wept, you would take advantage of my weaker side and possess me all over again.**_

_**And when I fought you?**_

_**You'd laugh in my face and possess me all over again.**_

_And then, after I was of no use to you… __**you abandoned me.**_

_You left me behind on a rocky staircase in the middle of Egypt while you ran off, poised to carry out your ridiculous thirst for revenge._

_**I was nothing to you. All I was to you was a piece in a game of life and death, and once you were done with me, you'd throw me out.**_

_And while you were out reliving the past and trying to ruin our world, I sat on that staircase, alone for many hours. I'd think about all that I had done… no, all that __**you **__had done, and realised that there was really no one anyone could blame except for __**me.**_

_**Ryou Bakura. The murderer. The taker of souls. The destroyer of lives.**_

_**When truly, everything was your doing.**_

_A human can't hate a spirit who was doomed to die at the feet of an ancient pharaoh. They can only hate what they see, and what they saw was the murderer Ryou Bakura._

_So now, I'm shunned, despised and frowned upon by all people._

_Adults look at me and say 'what were his parents thinking?'_

_Teenagers look at me and say 'what were we thinking?'_

_**Children **__look at me and think 'why does he look so wrong?'_

_**Yugi Mutou.**_

_**The young King of Games.**_

_**The boy who started out as nothing but a normal teenager who was bullied, mocked and beaten up at every chance his attackers got.**_

_**And the boy who ended up being the talk of the century.**_

_**The boy who housed an ancient pharaoh inside of him and helped him to find the secrets of his past and helped him to return to the spirit world, where the pharaoh belongs.**_

_But me… _

_**Ryou Bakura.**_

_**The boy who was corrupted by an evil spirit.**_

_**The boy who started out as a kind, light-spirited and warm-hearted teenager who everyone just seemed to like in general.**_

_**And the boy who ended up being ignored, hated and looked down upon.**_

_**The boy who was forcibly taken over by an evil thief spirit and played a part in the spirit's evil desires to destroy the world.**_

_Do you see a difference there?_

_He started out as nothing and ended up being loved and admired._

_I started out as being admired and loved and ended up as nothing._

_**So who won this little battle of yours?**_

_**I don't know, and honestly I don't care.**_

_**All I know is that I definitely don't feel like I won.**_

_**I lost. I lost everything, and it's your fault!**_

_**You drove everyone away from me… you took away what was most precious to me… you made me hated by everyone.**_

_**Everyone has left me… **_

_**Yugi himself tries to tell me that it wasn't my fault. That it was your fault, and that I should try my best to forget about it.**_

_**But I can't forget about it!**_

_**Do you want to know why?**_

_**Because I have nothing left!**_

_**Nothing!**_

_**You came to me, you possessed me and when I came to again, I was nothing!**_

_So __**there, Yami Bakura.**_

_**That is what I feel about you.**_

_**You'll forever be known as Yami Bakura, the evil side of Ryou Bakura and his stronger, darker alter ego.**_

_**And I'll die being known as Ryou Bakura, the once weak evil teenage boy who had taken souls away from humans and killed the innocent without a second glance.**_

_**You drove everyone away from me… you took away what was most precious to me… you made me hated by everyone.**_

_**And for that, I can never forgive you.**_

_**Haha.**_

_**It's funny, really.**_

_**You fought for so long… You killed so many… You destroyed so much.**_

_**You really thought you could overcome the pharaoh?**_

_**You really thought you could go against fate and destiny?**_

_**Pathetic.**_

_**You're pathetically twisted in the mind.**_

_**And now, you're pathetic, psychopathic and dead.**_

_**I hope you're happy.**_

…

_**What did you accomplish, Yami Bakura?**_

_**What came out of this… of everything?**_

_**Why did you have to get me involved?**_

_**Whatever your reasons are, they aren't enough.**_

_**No amount of reasoning and excuses can ever spare you from this hatred I feel towards you.**_

_**This burning, intense passionate hatred that will never go away.**_

_**I sincerely hope one day, you realise what you've done to everyone.**_

_**And me. **_

_**Because out of all of the people you've hurt, I am the one who felt the most pain.**_

_**You channelled all of this pain onto me.**_

_**But… you can't realise it, now.**_

_**You can never realise what you've done.**_

_**Because you're dead… **_

_**And you're going to stay dead.**_

_**...**_

**_From Your Corrupted Light_**

**_-Ryou_**


End file.
